


Companionship

by Melody_Jade



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: The years of exile on Tatooine are long, quiet, and lonely. Thankfully Obi-Wan has his friends to keep him company.





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> An extra gift for thedevilchicken. Happy trickortreat!

 

"You do know that generator part you just bought was massively overpriced right?" Obi-Wan's companion told him as he walked out of the junk shop. After years of service, his power generator was finally showing signs of failing, and so Obi-Wan had made the trip to Mos Espa today to get the necessary parts for repairs.

"Yes, but what can I do?" Obi-Wan answered as he trudged up the path to the next shop on his list. "I need this part, and that was the only shop selling it around this area."

"Use the Force on him?"

Obi-Wan laughed out loud, shaking his head ruefully while ignoring the strange looks from other people. "Always with the unorthodox suggestions, my dear friend. He's just trying to earn a living, I don't want to cheat him out of his money."

"Just trying to help you here...," his companion replied in a sing-song manner.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yeah right. You're of no help as usual. Now keep quiet. I still have more errands to do and people around here already think I'm a crazy old hermit."

"You _are_ a crazy old hermit."

Obi-Wan glared down at the package he's carrying, weighing the futility of throwing it at his incorporeal companion against the satisfaction of at least throwing something.

"Ooooh I know that look. Alright fine, I'll leave you alone for now. Till next time, Obi-Wan."

"See you around, Quinlan."

* * *

He made it back to his hut just as the twin suns were setting. Busy unloading supplies, he jumped when he suddenly heard a voice say, "That was a long trip. Did anyone recognize you?"

"Force, Mace!" Obi-Wan said after he caught his breath, groping in the darkness to flip the light switch on. "You gave me a shock. I didn't feel your presence in the Force at all. Give me some warning before dropping by next time, won't you?"

He could hear the censure in Mace's voice as he replied, "You always have to be on your guard these days, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded absently as he stacked his purchases over at one side of the wall. "I know that, Mace. I'll be more alert in the future."

"I mean it, Obi-Wan. You saw the news on the holonet. They're cracking down on Jedi survivors."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I saw that."

"We have to do something about this."

"How? Storm the headquarters of the Empire?"

"It's at least better than sitting here running small errands as the remaining Jedi are all..."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice cut through the conversation. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's familiar warm Force presence envelop him, and he closed his eyes, reveling in it.

"Master," he greeted, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you. You're my third visitor today - Quinlan came by earlier today, and I was just talking to Mace here." He waited for Mace to chime in, but he never did. "Huh. I guessed he left now that you're here. Seriously, Qui-Gon, what's with you and Mace? He never wants to talk to you."

Qui-Gon's disembodied voice sounded almost tentative. "Obi-Wan, you know that's not really..."

"Oh, before I forget," Obi-Wan interrupted him. "I have some questions to ask you about the Whills meditation technique you taught me last time."

Qui-Gon ignored the change of topic, continuing on. "Surely you're not one to run away from the truth, Obi-Wan. Quinlan Vos isn't even dead. Him, Mace, all those voices you've been hearing, they're all just in your..."

"Not now, Qui-Gon!" His shout reverberated through the empty walls of his hut.

There was a brief but fraught silence.

Finally, Qui-Gon spoke, his voice resigned and yet soft. "My apologies for forcing the issue, Obi-Wan. If you try the meditation technique now, I can guide you through it?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his frantic heartrate slowing down. He knelt on his usual meditation spot by the window, feeling Qui-Gon's bright presence in the Force as he sank down into it.

Here in Tatooine, with the vast emptiness of desert around him, the years are long, quiet, and lonely.

It was why he treasured visits from Qui-Gon and the rest of his departed friends so much.

 


End file.
